


when adoration feels like murder

by antemeridien (halocinated)



Category: Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, pls proceed with caution this is fucked up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/antemeridien
Summary: how lovely, to be destroyed by something that loved you back.(atau, wonjin menyukai minhee dan minhee juga menyukai wonjin. sederhana? tidak juga. karena kegelapan di mata kang minhee tiap kali menatap ke arahnya, dekapan yang mengungkung, perlahan membuat ham wonjin merasa sesak dan tersudutkan.)





	when adoration feels like murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argenoct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argenoct/gifts).



Ham Wonjin harusnya menyadari semua ini dari lama.

  
  


Bagaimana bisa ia jadi begitu buta sehingga tak sadar ada yang janggal dari segala laku kekasihnya? Anak lelaki itu termenung hingga melupakan segelas coklat panas yang mulai mendingin di atas meja. Tenggelam terlalu dalam pada pikiran, tentang apa yang baru dia ketahui, dan mau tak mau otaknya memutar kembali memori yang dimiliki tentang Kang Minhee dalam usaha untuk mengulur benang pikiran yang kusut.

* * *

1\. Wonjin pertama kali bertemu Minhee karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

(Meski dia, dengan pengetahuannya yang baru, kini meragu. _Sungguhan kebetulan kah?_ )

Dia lebih tua satu tahun sehingga mereka tidak setingkat di sekolah, namun di tempat les bahasa inggris dimana tingkat pemahaman menjadi dasar penempatan perkenalan itu dibuat. Wonjin ingat dia melihat anak lelaki dengan mata sayu di pojok ruangan, gurat wajahnya yang seolah digambar oleh komikus horor meski tetap terlihat tampan menarik perhatian. Tempat kosong hanya ada di sebelah pemuda itu. Karena tidak punya pilihan lain, duduklah dia di sana. Wonjin lupa apa yang membuatnya kemudian mencolek si tetangga bangku dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan, tapi dia masih ingat hangatnya tangan Minhee yang menggenggam miliknya dan bagaimana suara jernih itu melisankan nama membuat semu merah menghias pipi.

2\. Wonjin dan Minhee tetap menjadi teman sebangku berminggu-minggu setelahnya.  
  
Entah mengapa, tempat yang selalu kosong hanya di sebelah Minhee. Jika mendapat tugas berpasangan, ia akan bersama Minhee. Kalau ada tugas kelompok pun, Minhee pasti ada di kelompok yang sama dengannya. Entah sejak kapan, Wonjin jadi menempel sekali dengan Minhee.  
  
Pernah sekali Wonjin tidak bersama Minhee, tapi kedepannya tidak lagi. Mantan _partner_ nya seolah enggan kembali membuat tugas bersama Wonjin setelah itu. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain pun tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya jika mereka tahu Minhee tak jauh dari sisi Wonjin. Waktu itu, dia bingung. Bertanya-tanya, tapi tidak lama. Toh meski tidak dapat berbaur setidaknya Wonjin masih punya Minhee. Satu teman lebih baik daripada nol, kan?  
  
(Melihat balik, Wonjin tercekat dalam diam. _Tidak ada yang berani mendekat padanya kalau ada Minhee._ Wonjin ingat dia hanya diajak diskusi bersama dan dibawa dalam obrolan kalau Minhee berhalangan hadir. Wonjin ingat pada sesi setelah dia berpasangan dengan orang lain yang bukan Minhee, orang itu datang ke tempat les dengan lebam memenuhi lengan dan wajah. Orang itu tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara lagi.  
  
Seolah-olah… mereka takut pada Minhee.  
  
_Apa mungkin Minhee-lah yang membuatnya terkucilkan…?_ )

  
  
  
3\. Lama kelamaan, mereka akrab.  
  
Minhee selalu memperlakukan Wonjin dengan baik dan manis, seperti pangeran atau protagonis dari manhwa yang biasa dibaca adik perempuannya. Membelikan cemilan untuk dimakan bersama, mengantarkan pulang hingga ke rumah, bertukar pesan lewat chat dan sesekali menelepon jika bicara lewat tulisan dirasa tidak cukup… Wonjin kira wajar jika pada akhirnya debaran itu terasa menggetarkan dada. Ketika pada akhirnya mimpi-mimpi manisnya dihiasi wajah Kang Minhee.  
  
Menyukai Minhee adalah langkah lanjutan yang wajar, dalam logika Wonjin waktu itu.  
  
(Kini, Wonjin membatin: _bodohnya kamu, Ham Wonjin_.)  
  


  
4\. Ajakan kencan itu diujarkan setelah mereka saling kenal sebulan lamanya.  
  
“Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi kupikir tidak ada salahnya bertanya.” waktu itu Minhee berkata, senyum terpeta di muka. “Jalan sama aku ya, nanti Sabtu? Kujemput ke rumah.”  
  
Wonjin masih ingat bagaimana jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, bagaimana panas merambat dan merah memerciki pipinya. Minhee menatap ke arahnya lembut sementara dia berusaha buka mulut untuk memberi jawaban--meski pada akhirnya yang dia lakukan adalah menutupnya setelah ternganga seperti ikan dan menganggukkan kepala.  
  
Ia ingat betapa manisnya rasa senang itu tercecap di lidah.  
  
(Wonjin baru sadar, setelah menelaah memori, bahwa Minhee tidak mengajaknya. _Lelaki itu memerintahkan Wonjin untuk berkencan dengannya_. Tidak ada kata pinta, tidak ada nada membujuk, Minhee berujar seolah apa yang keluar dari mulutnya final dan Wonjin tidak bisa menolak.  
  
Mendadak ia mual.)

  
  
5\. Wonjin ingat ketika bercerita tentang kencan pertamanya pada Koo Jungmo, pemuda itu terlihat pucat.  
  
Padahal dia hanya ingin berbagi kabar bahagia, tapi entah mengapa Jungmo justru nampak… khawatir? Ketika nama Minhee disebutkan pun sang kawan yang lebih tua darinya itu seperti mengenali. Makanya dia bertanya, “Apa Jungmo-hyung kenal Minhee?” karena penasaran. Waktu itu, pikirannya masih sesederhana _betapa menyenangkannya jika calon kekasih dan kawan dekat bisa menjadi akrab!_  
  
Namun Jungmo sama sekali tidak terlihat antusias. Malah, suaranya tercekat ketika menjawab, “...dulu kami pernah sekelas.” dan langsung mengalihkan topik obrolan pada hal lain.  
  
(Wonjin tidak merasa ada yang aneh dari respon itu. Sekarang, setelah mengetahui semuanya, diam-diam dia merasa bersalah. Karena Jungmo… pernah berada di posisinya. Dan kini ia ingin menghampiri _hyung_ nya yang satu itu. Ingin memeluknya sambil menangis, dan membisikkan berjuta _maafkanakumaafkanakumaafkanaku_.)

  
  
6\. Berkencan dengan Kang Minhee menyenangkan, Wonjin merasa bahagia jika bersama Minhee.  
  
Minhee orangnya royal, tak segan menggelontorkan uang demi memanjakan pujaan hati. Tidak sekali dua kali Wonjin dihadiahi barang-barang mahal yang kebetulan memang berada dalam _wishlist_. Ditraktir makanan mewah, diantar jemput dengan mobil… kadang Wonjin merasa tidak pantas dan takut merepotkan, tapi Minhee selalu menolak ketika Wonjin bilang tidak ingin dimanjakan sebegininya.  
  
Katanya: “Kamu kan punyaku. Wajar dong aku memperlakukanmu begini?” Wonjin mencebik, masih merasa tidak enak hati, tapi Minhee yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sebelum mencondongkan diri dan mencuri satu kecupan di bibir. “Jangan khawatir, _aegiya_. _I’ll take care of you really well until you can’t be with anyone else but me_.”  
  
Kala itu, jantung Wonjin berdenyar dalam kehangatan.  
  
(Sekarang? Wonjin merasakan dingin menjalari punggung. _Betapa bodohnya ia._ ) 

  
  
7\. Perlahan-lahan, dunianya menyempit.  
  
Minhee mendominasi hari, memenuhi pikiran dan ruang di hati.  
  
Dulu, Wonjin punya Hyunbin _hyung_ , Jungmo _hyung_ , dan Hyungjun sebagai kawan dekat yang menjalin janji untuk selalu bersama. Sekarang Minhee menuntut seluruh perhatian dan waktunya. Tidak ada waktu yang tidak Wonjin lalui bersama Minhee, bahkan dalam bentuk chat atau telepon. Tiap tarik napas yang diambil, tiap langkah yang ditapak, Kang Minhee selalu mengikuti tak jauh dari diri.  
  
Dulu Wonjin punya waktu sendiri. Kawan-kawan tahu bahwa privasi adalah hal sakral bagi anak lelaki Ham. Sejak bersama Minhee, Wonjin tidak bisa lagi menikmati waktu seorang diri. Anak lelaki yang lebih muda tidak pernah mengizinkan Wonjin berada jauh dari jangkauan. Kedua manik gelap Minhee akan selalu mengikuti kemanapun Wonjin pergi, lengan kurusnya menahan agar Wonjin tidak pergi terlalu jauh, agar selalu berada di dekatnya dan tidak kemana-mana.  
  
(Dulu, Wonjin mengira Minhee hanya protektif.  
  
Kini, dia tahu Minhee _posesif_.)

  
  
  
8\. Ia sendirian.  
  
Entah mengapa, para sahabat baik tak lagi berada didekat diri. Mendadak tidak bisa dihubungi, sulit ditemui, dan Wonjin tidak tahu alasan dibalik pemutusan komunikasi itu apa. Kang Minhee berusaha menjadi substitusi, tapi rasanya berbeda. Wonjin bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang salah dari kelakuannya selama ini, tapi Minhee selalu bilang kalau _Wonjin tanpa cela, sempurna--tidak mungkin berbuat salah._ Minhee menenangkan Wonjin yang nyaris menangis karena galau dengan elus halus pada puncak kepala, rengkuhan pada pundak, dan berkata: “Nggak apa-apa, ada aku. Kamu nggak perlu orang lain selain aku.”  
  
Saat itu, Wonjin merasa terhibur dan menenggelamkan wajah pada dada Minhee.  
  
(Sekarang Wonjin sadar itu adalah tanda bahaya.)

  
  
9\. Pertama, Hyunbin masuk rumah sakit.  
  
Kedua, Hyungjun cedera hingga sulit berjalan dan selalu nampak ketakutan.  
  
Ketiga, Jungmo jadi semakin murung dan kesehatannya seolah menurun drastis seiring hari berlalu.  
  
Minhee tetap ceria seperti biasa. Tetap menghujaninya dengan cinta dan kasih dan memanjakannya. Namun Wonjin merasa tercekik. Kawan-kawan terdekatnya mengalami kesulitan dan kekasihnya tidak mengizinkan Wonjin melakukan apapun untuk membantu. Minhee melarang Wonjin menjenguk Hyunbin. Minhee selalu menghalangi langkahnya tiap kali Wonjin hendak pergi ke kelas Hyungjun untuk menengok keadaan adik kelas kesayangannya itu. Minhee selalu membuatnya sibuk tiap kali Jungmo kambuh sehingga dia tidak bisa membantu Jungmo meminum obatnya atau mengurusnya meski sebentar.  
  
Biasanya dia tidak keberatan dengan segala perhatian dan kasih sayang yang diberikan Minhee, tapi sekarang Wonjin merasa… tidak nyaman. Merasa bersalah. Teman-temannya sedang tertimpa musibah dan berada dalam kesulitan. Pacarnya tidak mengizinkan Wonjin untuk membantu mereka, memutus kontaknya dengan para kawan secara tak langsung.  
  
Setelah sekian bulan menjalani hubungan dengan Kang Minhee, Ham Wonjin mulai merasakan kengerian memenuhi hati.

  
  
10\. Puncaknya adalah baru saja.  
  
Hyungjun meminta bertemu untuk bicara, tapi anak lelaki itu melakukannya diam-diam dan memakai kontak orang lain karena tidak ingin ketahuan oleh Minhee. Katanya: _ada yang mesti aku bicarakan padamu, Wonjin-hyung--maukah mendengarkan ceritaku? Minhee… Minhee bukan orang yang ada dalam pikiranmu._  
  
Dipenuhi rasa penasaran dan ingin menebus rasa bersalah pada Hyungjun, Wonjin mengiyakan.  
  
Hyungjun pandai memilih hari karena hari ini Minhee absen dari sekolah. Entah kenapa. (Minhee tidak pernah bilang apa-apa. Hanya bilang _jangan khawatir sayangku, aku pasti akan kembali_ tiap kali Wonjin bertanya. Maka kini Wonjin tidak pernah bertanya lagi.) Mereka bertemu. Mereka mengobrol.  
  
Lalu, terkuaklah semuanya.  
  
(Hyunbin masuk rumah sakit karena Minhee. Cedera Hyungjun karena Minhee. Minhee mengancam Jungmo agar tidak membocorkan apa yang terjadi _dulu_ jika tidak ingin diamuk. Minhee mengancam teman-temannya. Minhee menjauhkan Wonjin dari sahabat-sahabatnya.  
  
Wonjin… Wonjin marah, tapi daripada itu _takut_ nya lebih besar.)

* * *

Setelah lama termenung, Wonjin akhirnya ingat akan coklat panas yang sempat terabaikan. Gelas yang mulanya mengeluarkan kepul asap itu kini telah mendingin dalam genggaman. Ham Wonjin menatap permukaan cairan dalam gelas dengan nanar, berusaha menahan air mata yang lagi-lagi nyaris tumpah, sebelum sesuatu yang berat terasa membebani punggung dan dekapan terasa pada leher juga bahu, dan kecupan didaratkan pada pipi.

“Sayang,”

Wonjin hafal suara ini. Si pemilik suara biasanya selalu bisa membuat mood Wonjin membaik hanya dengan satu sapaan, tapi yang kini dia rasakan bukanlah lega… melainkan takut juga tegang yang bercampur jadi satu. Wonjin tidak bilang pada Minhee hari ini dia pergi kemana. Kenapa anak lelaki itu bisa tiba di sini, tempat luar ruang dari cafe yang bahkan belum pernah dia kunjungi, kini tak lagi menjadi misteri setelah Wonjin mencerna informasi dari Hyungjun. Dia tidak bergerak. Tidak menoleh, tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa dirinya menyadari kehadiran orang lain. Dekapan mengerat. Tubuhnya digerakkan secara paksa hingga dia berputar di kursi dan coklatnya tumpah ke celana  _ jeans _ yang dikenakan, tapi kini matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Kang Minhee yang nampak khawatir.

“Sayang, kamu kenapa?” 

Pertanyaannya terdengar khawatir. Terasa sentuhan yang kemudian melepaskan cengkraman si pemuda pada gelas coklatnya, suara tisu yang ditarik dari meja dan sentuhan lain pada paha tempat dimana coklatnya tumpah. Wonjin tetap diam dan tidak bergerak, menatap Minhee mengurusnya dengan pandangan kosong. Merasakan takut itu makin naik dan sudah berada di ujung lidah, siap untuk dimuntahkan. Namun dia memilih untuk tetap bungkam, ingin melihat reaksi sang kekasih. Ingin mengetes batas kesabarannya. Ingin tahu apakah semua itu benar, apakah hasil pemikirannya tidak salah, atau semua itu hanya kengerian yang dibentuk oleh halusinasi…

“Wonjinie _hyung_ , jawab aku.”

Wonjin mendongak.

Kang Minhee selalu terlihat teratur, bagaimana pemuda itu mampu menjaga komposur dan temper adalah kualitas yang Wonjin kagumi darinya. Tapi melihat bagaimana kini rahang pacarnya mengeras, sorot matanya yang tajam, suaranya yang satu titik lebih dingin daripada biasanya seolah membuat pelatuk dalam diri Wonjin tertarik. Ia menggelengkan kepala, mengerjapkan bulu mata laksana  _ ingenue  _ dalam romansa harlequin, dan mengulas senyum manis.

Ham Wonjin dapat melihat ketegangan dalam diri Kang Minhee perlahan mengendur, tapi lakonnya belum selesai.

“Minhee-ya,” Wonjin memanggil. Tatapan kosong, suara semanis dan selengket sirup, senyum tak kunjung luntur dari muka. Ia sengaja mengaburkan pandangan agar Kang Minhee tidak lagi masuk dalam jarak tatapan. Memberanikan diri untuk mengutarakan apa yang sedari tadi tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan. “Kita putus, ya.”

  
  


Dalam dunia dimana hanya Wonjin dan Minhee eksis, bom telah dijatuhkan.

  
  


Setelahnya, Wonjin ingin bilang kalau dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Sayangnya kenyataan tidak berlaku demikian karena Wonjin  _ ingat _ .

  
  


Hening yang sempat menyelimuti mereka berdua pecah. Minhee meraih tangan Wonjin, mencengkram pergelangannya sementara dia jatuh berlutut di hadapan pemuda yang masih terduduk manis. Minhee menengadah dan raut mukanya… Wonjin tidak bisa memilah ekspresi apa saja yang muncul pada wajah tampan Minhee. Ada banyak sekali ekspresi yang datang dan pergi dari sana, meski amarah itu menjadi dasar.

“Jangan bercanda.”

Cengkraman mengerat. Wonjin masih tidak bergerak, kembali bungkam.

“Siapa yang bilang kamu boleh meninggalkanku,  _ hyungie _ ?” Ada histeria dalam nada suara Minhee, Wonjin memperhatikan. “Nggak mau. Nggak boleh.” Lelaki yang lebih muda kemudian bangkit dari posisi berlututnya barusan, menarik Wonjin dengan tenaga penuh hingga pemuda itu berdiri dengan limbung dan nyaris terjatuh karenanya. Mereka kemudian bergerak--Minhee yang menyeretnya serta dan Wonjin yang tidak memiliki pilihan karena pergelangan tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Minhee terasa sangat nyeri. 

Mobil Minhee tinggal beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka sekarang. Wonjin merasakan ketakutan kembali mengisi perut.

“Minhee,” Wonjin meronta, berusaha menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk mengendurkan pegangan Minhee pada tangannya, “lepas--”

“NGGAK.” 

Satu sentakan dari Minhee dan Wonjin kembali bergerak, terseret hingga mobil. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi pintu belakang untuk terbuka. Wonjin sama sekali tidak bisa melawan ketika dirinya kemudian dihempaskan ke jok belakang hingga kepalanya membentur pintu. Kepala Ham Wonjin berputar, pusing meraja, mual membuat si pemuda nyaris muntah--tapi dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena Minhee kini duduk diatas perutnya, tangan yang satu menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Wonjin diatas kepalanya sementara tangan yang satunya lagi merayap ke leher lelaki yang lebih tua.

Minhee mulai memberikan tekanan pada satu titik pada leher Wonjin. Kepalanya menunduk hingga batang hidung mereka saling sentuh dan Wonjin yang kini sudah ketakutan memejamkan mata.

Napas Minhee terasa panas saat menerpa cuping telinga dan membisikkan, “Wonjinie  _ hyung  _ milikku  _ se-la-ma-nya. _ ” sebelum bibir itu turun dan mulai mengecup leher, menggigit dan menghisap kulit, berniat meninggalkan tanda yang mungkin baru hilang jika minggu berganti. 

Wonjin merintih. Merasa kotor, merasa ngeri, merasa tak berdaya, merasa jijik, merasa  _ marah _ .

“Minhee, berhen--ah!”

Minhee tidak mengindahkan kata-kata yang diujarkan Wonjin dengan susah payah. Gigitannya makin keras. Leher Wonjin kini mulai dipenuhi bekas luka.

“Nggak, Wonjinie  _ hyung  _ harus ingat kalau  _ hyung  _ punyaku.” Deru napas Minhee terdengar memberat. Kali ini tangannya yang semula mencekik leher itu mulai bergerilya. Menggerayang, menyusup ke balik baju. “ _ Hyung  _ harus dihukum supaya nggak ngomong ngaco kayak barusan.”

Tangannya bergerak makin jauh.

“Mau putus dariku? Nggak boleh.”

Minhee meraup bibir Wonjin dan membawanya dalam ciuman. Tidak lama, karena dia menggigit bibir pemuda yang lebih tua itu hingga berdarah dan kembali membuat Wonjin merintih.

  
“Karena  _ hyung  _ cuma boleh sama aku. Kang Minhee. Kang Minhee yang punya Ham Wonjin,” ibu jari Minhee mengusap bulir-bulir merah yang menetes dari delima Wonjin dengan senyum puas. Menyapukannya ke pipi gembil sang kekasih, membiarkan tetes-tetesnya jatuh ke dagu. “Dan semua orang bakal tahu,  _ harus  _ tahu, termasuk  _ hyung _ .”

Ham Wonjin pun menjerit tanpa suara.

**Author's Note:**

> udah lama gak nulis pakai bahasa indo. sekalinya nulis, yang beginian. ya allah ampuni aku. (hoi) untuk kakak ipar, semoga hasil _request_ ini memuaskan. ini kali pertama nulis yang bahaya (?) begini jadi aku,,, agak tidak yakin,,, tapi semoga suka.
> 
> btw pesan sponsor meski saya nulis ini bukan berarti saya mendukung perilaku ini irl ya. this is just a picture of painted fracture of reality that is not always sunshine and rainbow. hope i did this prompt justice.
> 
> brb kembali ke kedalaman untuk sembunyi. (percuma)


End file.
